Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to microgrid voltage regulation. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to microgrid voltage regulation in connection with distributed generation units.
Description of the Related Art
An increasing number of distribution generation and energy storage are being introduced to the distribution level. Together, they are typically identified as distributed generation (DG) units. Distributed generation (DG) units typically include micro-turbines, fuel cells, photovoltaic systems, wind energy systems, and related systems. These sources are placed at customers sites. They are low cost, low voltage and have high reliability with few emissions. To meet the needs of its customers, as well as the utilities in local area, the microgrid provides a new paradigm for defining the operation of distributed generation.